


Meet Me At Midnight

by swv



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Mark finds a treasure in the woods.Young Skippus AU, without significant others.





	Meet Me At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I own no one and don't recommend any city dweller to try their luck with a forest in the middle of the night. Naked rituals under the moonlight though – you have my blessing!
> 
> Moving on, I hope you like this. It's part of the "we had absolutely nothing to do at work for a week and I had so much time on my hands to write and get paid at the same time"-series.
> 
> And, last warning, this is barely beta-read.

Mark was having a really bad night. The guy that he had been flirting with for the better part of the evening was making out with another guy and he was starting to get a headache. He was sitting alone in a bar, the rest of the clientele was paired off together in smaller groups, and nobody had talked to him in over an hour.

  
It was a bad night, but not the worst he had been through during this trip. His friend had called him up and asked him to come visit Chicago, but as Mark got there the friend's mom broke her leg and the friend had to travel out of town. So now he was alone, with nothing to do, in a town he had only visited a handful of times before and practically knew nobody in.

  
It was a very lonely trip. That had been what prompted him to seek out a bar to find some temporary company. And even that had backfired. All it left him with was even less in his pockets and a greater longing for company.

  
Mark gave it another fifteen minutes – during which no one approached him and the side glances he got turned more contemptuous – before he got ready to leave. After spending nearly three hours trying to pick someone up in the bar he realized that he should probably pee before leaving, but the line to the bathroom was ridiculously long. He decided to take a shortcut through the forest and hope he made it back to the hotel in time. And otherwise he could always take a leak in the woods.

  
Getting out of the smoky bar and breathing in the cold Chicago night air helped clear his head and relieved a bit of his headache. He crossed the street and found a footpath leading into the woods across from the bar – he decided to take the road less traveled and hope it was a shortcut.

  
He had only walked for about ten minutes when he realized that it might had been a mistake. For the first minutes the path had been good, but the deeper he got into the forest the thicker the foliage got until he no longer saw the path. Another five minutes and he didn't even know what direction he had come from. He had to admit to himself that he was lost.

  
He started to panic, the Chicago nights turned cold and he had no idea how he should get back to the road. It was pitch black between the trees and he had no way of finding the path again. He tried to get his bearings, figure out in what approximate direction he should walk to get to his hotel, but soon figured that it didn't matter. He just needed to walk long enough in one direction to get to the other side of the woods. They couldn't go on forever!

  
So he made a guess and started struggling through the vegetation in what he hoped was the right direction, trying to not think of every horror movie he had ever seen. He had no idea how long he walked, but every minute that passed was a minute where he felt more and more hopeless.

  
A voice far off made him perk up; another person! And maybe that someone could help him? He walked towards the sound, not understanding the lump in his stomach – he should be happy to have found someone to save him from the dark trees. So why did it feel bad?

  
He was almost at the voice when he realized what was wrong. The voice sounded weird, monotone and almost ritualistic. And what was that person doing in the woods in the middle of the night? Maybe it was a serial killer? Wasn't Chicago known for its serial killers? Was this how he was gonna die?

  
He couldn't move for several minutes, listening to the voice raising and falling in a rhythmic pattern. He waited for something, anything, to disarm the fear that held him locked to the ground. Finally he couldn't wait any longer, he had to make a choice.

  
Mark wasn't gifted with super upper body strength, he hadn't been in a lot of fights and wasn't confident he could beat the person chanting if he was attacked. But he realized that he had to be brave, because what else could he do? Stay in the woods forever? He had to see who it was, he needed help.

  
The last of the way he walked as quietly as he could to not warn the other person of his presence. The chanting never faltered and soon it was really close. Mark saw a light ahead, between the trees, and when he got closer he got confused.

  
He had found a clearing and in the middle a guy about his own age was sitting on a blanket. Lit block candles all around him. Naked. Mark was ready to bolt.

  
But the guys eyes was closed and he showed no signs of having noticed his company so Mark decided he could watch the guy for a while. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

  
The guy had short, dark blond hair and long lashes. Even from across the clearing he saw the perfectly chiseled jaw and graceful curve of the guy's lips. Tattoos covered both arms and parts of his upper body, he even thought he spotted some ink on the guys crossed legs. Letting his eyes travel that low on the other guy's naked body made it impossible to miss his flaccid cock and Mark couldn't help but like what he saw. The guy was absolutely beautiful.

  
While he was staring at the guy's privates he heard a gasp and looked up to see the other stare back at him. He looked scared. There was a pause between them, almost like they were measuring each other, waiting for any sign of aggression from the other.

  
"Who are you?" The guy finally asked and Mark took half a step back out of sheer shock. "Are you some creep?"

  
"No!" Mark answered, a bit too desperate. "No, I promise, I just got lost."

  
The guy studied him for another moment, measuring him with his gaze and probably determining whether Mark was a threat. Then he got up and walked to the other side of the clearing, bending over a bag. Mark couldn't help but stare at the glorious ass of the other guy. He was still a bit sexually frustrated from the hook up that never happened back at the bar and couldn't help but appreciate the view. Wondering if the guy was bending over deliberately to lure him in.

  
Mark felt his cheeks heat up at the thought. This wasn't who he was, sexualizing and fantasizing about every guy he met. He hated when others did the same to him and felt ashamed for letting his mind slip into those patterns.

  
The guy pulled on a pair of pants and turned to him. "I'm Matt, hope I didn't scare you too severely."

  
"Mark." He answered with a nod.

  
Matt studied him for another moment before gesturing to his set up. "Well, you broke my trance so I'll be going home. I can show you out of the woods if you want?"

  
Mark nodded, relieved that this night was getting to its end. He needed water and sleep, in that order. And maybe some food and more sleep. Also in that order.

  
Matt was continuing to get dressed and even if Mark understood that Matt couldn't lead him out of the woods in the nude, he was sad to see that radiant skin covered.

  
"If you help me fold the blanket we can get going soon." Matt said, starting to put out the candles as he spoke and packing his bag. Mark hurriedly helped him.

  
It didn't take long at all and soon Matt gestured at him before disappearing between the trees. Mark tried to keep up, but it was like Matt had disappeared before his eyes. He panicked again, he probably wouldn't find another person to help him tonight if he lost Matt. The forest couldn’t be that crowded at night, right?

  
"Wait!" He shouted into the darkness and stood still while listening for Matt. Matt returned between the trees and kindly smiled at him. "Don't walk so fast, I really don't want to sleep here tonight."

  
Matt walked closer so that they could see each other properly. He took Mark's hand and Mark's heart made a somersault in his chest – Matt's hand was so warm and soft in his own hand and he wanted to feel over all of that skin he had just seen. Explore it and feel all that softness against his own body.

  
"Come with me." Matt said, pulling lightly at Mark's hand and Mark followed, in a trance of his own.

  
After that it didn't take long to get out of the woods. Ten minutes and they were standing on the sidewalk under a streetlight. Mark wondered at Matt's navigation, if left to his own devices Mark would be stumbling around the forest for at least another hour.

  
"Do you know how to find your way home from here?" Matt asked and Mark looked around them. He recognized the street and the hotel wasn't far away.

  
"Yeah, I'll find my way from here. Thank you, I think you saved my life tonight." Mark rambled, Matt was even more beautiful in the lights from the city and Mark was embarrassed by how they had met. He looked down and realized that he was still holding Matt's hand, too paralyzed with shame to let go once he noticed.

  
From the corner of his eye he saw Matt follow his gaze to their hands and the smile on Matt's lips was soft and gentle. Mark chest ached at Matt’s expression and the feeling was new and exciting.

  
Matt pulled on Mark's hand and took something out of his pocket, pushed Mark's sleeve out of the way.

  
"Well, you've already seen me naked but if you wanna do it again, preferably not in the forest, then you can call this number." He murmured while writing a phone number across Mark's underarm.

  
With a last squeeze to Mark's hand Matt let go and walked away. Mark could see in Matt's step that he knew he was being watched but he still couldn't tear his eyes from the tall and lanky guy that had just offered to hook up with him.

  
All the way back to the hotel Mark wondered how soon he could call Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some feedback if you liked this, I live of attention. And reach out if you have any ideas you wanna read, I'm all out of inspiration and pretty much open for anything at this point.  
@placeoflovelythings on tumblr.


End file.
